


Half A Dozen Of The Other

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to make good on his claim that he can eat pussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half A Dozen Of The Other

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 Of May madness. Prompt used - "Kink: Oral Sex"
> 
> Sequel to '[Six Of One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2622020)'

Harry Potter was in serious trouble. He’d made claims and now was having to back them up to Lavender and Parvati. Ironically it had all started when they’d wanted him to judge which of them gave the better blowjobs. He’d dodged the question but now he was on the hook for giving them mind-blowing orgasms with his mouth.

He just wished he’d had more practise at that.

 

Lavender seemed like the less intimidating option, so the next Hogsmeade weekend found them both up in the boys dormitory. With Lavender flat on her back in Harry’s bed as he kissed his way over her bare skin. (It had taken remarkably little sweet talking for Lavender to strip naked.) She moaned as he kissed and sucked upon her full breasts, leaving her broad pink nipples hard before he descend over the flats of her stomach, a trail of kisses that end just above to golden curls on her mound.

She made a disappointed sound when he moved all the way down to press his lips to the side of her knee, but sounded more contented his mouth hands worked their way up the inside of her thigh, spreading her legs wise and exposing her pink cunt to him.

Harry flattened his tongue and made a slow exploratory lick from the bottom to the of her folds, picking up the taste of her. She was tart but not unpleasant and the hitch in her breath encourage him to keep lapping.

“Oh fuck, Harry,” she moaned.

Her hands dug into the blankets as Harry’s tongue really picked up pace and she squirmed under his ministrations. His hand gripped her hips as he tried to hold down to the bed. His eyes closed as he concentrated on what he was doing. His tongue finding the nub of her clit at the top of its arc to make Lavender squeak.

“Harry!” She moaned, “Harry!”

He brought his fingers into play, leaving one hand on her stomach, he pressed the forefinger of the other hand inside her. His tongue work concentrating on her clit as he sawed his fingers in and out of her. Surely this had to work sooner or later he though.

“Fuck! Forget the bloody blowjob, just fuck me!” Lavender begged after a few moments more.

Harry was happy to oblige. His hands moving to push down his trousers and stroke himself to complete hardness, as he climbed up on top her. Still judging by the ease with which is cock sank into her wetness, and the eager way her limbs wrapped around him as he started to thrust, he couldn’t have done _that_ bad a job.

 

Parvati was much harder to please. After dragging him into an abandoned classroom, next Monday evening. She didn’t want to be kissed or felt up nor did she show any inclination to remove any clothing aside from her already missing knickers.

“That’s not what we agreed, Potter,” she said sternly, her hands grabbing on to his shoulder and pushing down. “On your knees.”

Harry’s breath caught in his chest as he sank obediently to his knees with Parvati standing over him. Her hands moved to his head, so he only caught a brief glimpse of her dark bare pussy lips before she tugged him close. His tongue extended and he pressed his mouth to her cunt, his tongue lashing out eagerly. She tasted sweeter than Lavender had been but not as strongly. At least not for now. 

Her hands stroked at his hair, keeping him buried between her legs, as tongue lapped around her folds and swirled over her clit’s hood. 

“That’s it, sweetie. That’s it,” Parvati murmured.

Her sultry tones shot down Harry’s spine and made his cock twitch as he redoubled his efforts. Tongue lapping away quickly, he tried to pay attention to when Parvati tugged him close to tell what she liked but if there was any pattern it was hard to tell.

His fingers had proved effective on Lavender but when he placed them on Parvati’s legs her grip on his hair tightened as she tugged his head back. 

“No fingers, Harry, eating out. That was the deal. But those behind your back.” 

Heart racing, Harry clasped his hands behind his back and Parvati pressed his face to her cunt again. Her stance shifting so she was more on top of him, her legs braced either side of his head, her hips rocking back and forth as grinded herself again his face. 

The taste of her flowed in his mouth, a heady cocktail,. He hardened his tongue thrusting it hard it quickly into Parvati’s quim as she panted.

“Harry!” She commanded. “Open your eyes.” 

Harry obeyed. His green eyes snapped open to catch sight of the full glory, Parvati’s chest was heaving, he could see her tits swaying from underneath. Parvati looked down on him, her mouth slightly open, her face darker than usual, her gaze lock on his, her eyes smouldering. 

“Oh yeah, Harry you looked good. Look good right there. Right there. _Ooooh_

Her legs quaked and trembled and clamped tight around his head. Untouched, Harry’s cock ached in complete hardness as Parvati came.

Despite his aching erection, Harry felt nothing but pride at a job, extremely well done.

 

A week later, Harry was in serious trouble. It seemed neither Lavender nor Parvati had been able to keep themselves from gossiping about their escapades and now he could hardly go down the corridor without some girl make a subtle or not so subtle pass at him.

He certainly didn’t have time for this and he could only hope to get through Eight Year without lockjaw.


End file.
